


Dichiarazione di sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 22. Angst.Fandom: APH.Parole: 394.Titolo: Dichiarazione di sangue.





	Dichiarazione di sangue

Dichiarazione di sangue

Italia stava raggomitolato in un angolo, singhiozzando.

Da fuori proveniva il rumore incessante di un mitragliatore, coperto periodicamente dalle esplosioni, prodotte dalle bombe che veniva sganciata dagli aerei e precipitavano tra prolungati sibili.

Italia si strinse le gambe, il suo corpo smagrito era scosso da terribili tremiti, i suoi capelli castani erano arruffati.

< Vorrei che Romano fosse qui, non vorrei essere solo… anche se lo farei sicuramente arrabbiare > pensò, premendosi le mani sulle orecchie.

La porta si socchiuse e Germania entrò in cara, Italia iniziò a urlare.

“Italia! Italia sono io!” gridò Germania, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

Italia pianse più forte, ansimò, sentendo l’aria mancargli.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese Germania, tentò di posargli una mano sulla spalla, ma Italia gliela allontanò con uno schiaffo.

“Lo so da dove vieni! Lo so cosa hai fatto a mio fratello!” gridò Italia, con voce rauca.

“Italia, mi stai facendo preoccupare” esalò Germania. Serrò le labbra, aveva il viso pallido, la sua casacca era sporca di sangue. “Perché fai così?” esalò.

“Sei un pazzo! Ridi pure di me assassino, perché io, invece, sono piccolo, debole e diviso!” sbraitò Italia. Le sue calde lacrime erano precitate sul pavimento.

“Perché dovrei ridere di te?” gemette Germania.

“Perché non capisci? Dovrei odiarti, tanto tu mi odi!” gridò Italia. Si ritirò abbastanza da sbattere contro la parete con la schiena.

“Non ti odio, quello che sta succedendo… Non doveva andare così” gemette Germania.

Italia fece un singhiozzo soffocato, un po’ di lacrime gli erano finite in bocca.

“Italia, io tengo a te, t’imploro…” esalò Germania.

"Sei proprio come il resto di loro, maledetto bastardo nazista!" gridò Italia.

Il viso di Germania era in penombra, in parte coperto dai capelli biondo platino. Abbracciò Italia, sentendolo urlare isterico.

"PERCHÉ?! PERCHÈ?!" gridò Italia.

“Perdonami per tutti i miei sbagli, per la confusione che creo in te con i miei gesti. La guerra mi ha travolto” disse Germania, i suoi occhi azzurri si erano stinti.

Italia si lasciò cullare ed esalò: “Mi fai paura”.

“Perdonami, Italia. I-io… Io ti amo” si dichiarò Germania. Gli posò dei baci sulle lacrime. “Ormai lo so da tempo, ma non potevo dirtelo, non mi avresti creduto”.

Italia ansimò, sentendo le mani coperte dai guanti di Germania.

“Oh, vorrei odiarti, ma ti amo anch’io” gemette.

Germania lo baciò, la sua bocca sapeva di sangue. Fuori le bombe continuavano a cadere.


End file.
